


Nightfall: a wolfs tale

by MayzieHunter



Series: Nightfall [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayzieHunter/pseuds/MayzieHunter
Summary: Ferric Trim, a wolf boy, decided to leave his home of safety to explore the deep parts of the Dark oak woods. However, after entering, he finds that he now in a new area. He finds out that life is not what he had learned in Furfree and soon wishes he can go home. Join Ferric find friends who don't seem normal and defeet dragons and demon. does he survive and get to go home find out in Night fall: a wolfs tale
Relationships: None
Series: Nightfall [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141289
Kudos: 1





	1. Prelude

All Nightfall books take place in the same universe. The only difference between all the books is who story it is telling.

Time and time again, you have heard story of heroes and villains, Knights and kings, God and demon. This is another one of those stories. How do they start things like this? I am Ferric Trim, Age sixteen, wait.... When this story takes place, I am fourteen so let us just go with that. At the time I was just a student, I went to school, studied for all my classes like a good child. I spent my free time helping my mother and father with their lumber company. I read stories of adventures finding new places, history books of people discovering the land we live in. I wanted to explore. My mother always told me, "exploring is dangerous and not worth what is found." I knew she just wanted me to live a happy life and grow old and have kids, but I wanted to explore. So, one summer night, I took a chance. I packed my bags. I grabbed my map, quill, my lucky telescope of course and Compass. Well of course I packed clothing but sooner than later I would find there would be no time for that. 

I went out, I ran into the woods. I went so fast that in a blink of an eye I was somewhere else. A new land. A land of red trees, no squirrels to chase, to birds to chirp, just red trees. I was confused, every one of my books told me that the world was the same no matter where you went, told me that even if you where in a new place it always felt like home. However, I felt in danger scared. I herd a rustle from a near by bush. I went to go check if it was ok. I suddenly was thrown to the ground. A beast was on me I did not know what to do. I panicked and screamed. That is when I met HIM.


	2. You are very rude, Sir!

The swoosh of a sword was heard. The beast turned to dust right in front of me. The only thing left was a tiny ball of light. However as soon a I saw it, it was snatched from my view. A young man was in front of me. His rosy complexion matched his nice burgundy hair, but what really stood out was the bright purple of his eyes. They were dull but at the same time full of emotion, as if he was in war with the feeling he was comprehending. It was strange, however I realized I was staring and looked away. "Thank you, sir," my voice trembled with embracement. If I could not hold my own against a small beast, how am I supposed to explore worlds.

"You scream like a lady," his voice was little higher than an Alto, "you need to practice Dodging demons."

"Demons!" Shock filled my body. Demons, being said to corrupt minds of the innocent to use them in their evil deeds. The mans finally looked at me and his eyes wide.

"You're a wolf cub," His voice heightens, "you shouldn't be out here." He begins to check me for scraps and wounds." Why did you leave the dark forest cub?"

"Wait, you know my people," the man sighs. "Also, the name is Ferric. Ferric Trim"

'You didn't answer my question. Never mind," The man look at the sky," We need to make camp, night is approaching." Without another word the man scoops me up in his arms. Looks like he knows what he's doing, however, he could at least ask before touching me. After a while of silence and awkward walking we made it to a small clearing in the wood." This should do," he sits me down on a log," we might get some demon trouble but at least we are at a great vantage point." The man collects wood as I write on my map, trying to figure out where I was. " A blank paper is not going to help you though this forrest."

"Excuse you this paper has a very helpful map on it," I say smugly showing him the paper.

"looks blank to me," his eyebrow raised as he looked at my map, "but then again wolfs are known for their map skills."

"You know of my people but I've never heard of any life beyond my village."

"that's because after the demon rising wolf ran off like scared cats," the man snickers," Funny enough the cats stayed and fought to protect their land."

"Us wolfs are not afraid of adventure or else I wouldn't of came out here.," I glare at the young man, " I've made it my goal to explore the world."

"But your still a cub," he looks away with a devilish smirk, "I bet you're only ten"

"You are very rude, sir." The hastily looked at me as I said the next thing,"im in fact fourteen."

" Rude? You assumed I was a dude," the man walks closer to me, " im in fact a lady, not that I mind you calling me sir, it has power in it's name."

" you a lady, you a lady as much as I'm gay" He started to laugh.

"you must be very gay then," he takes off his jacket, " I may not look very girlish right now but that because ," he stops, "wait I don't have to tell you anything."

Though out the night monsters came and tried to kill us but each time the man killed them. The man looked sleep deprived, he keeped talking to himself like, 'shadow I don't want to do that' or, 'stop talking'.

"what is you're name," I asked.

"Hunter, Mayzie Hunter,"


End file.
